Remember
by Talita Helen
Summary: "Dizem que na hora da morte, toda a nossa vida passa diante de nossos olhos, como em um filme, agora decobri que isso é verdade." -Remus Lupin.


**Remember**

-Avada Kedavra! –Ouvi alguém gritar com a varinha apontada para Dora, não pensei duas vezes, entrei em sua frente, a última coisa que me lembro foi de ver o clarão verde explodir na minha frente.

-Não! –gritou Dora ao meu lado.

Foi ai que as lembranças vieram.

Primeiro eu senti dor, mas não a dor da morte, era uma dor diferente, mas muito conhecida, ela era o meu pesadelo nas noites de lua cheia, a dor da transformação.

_-Arrg! –gritei sentindo minhas entranhas se revirarem._

_ -Remus!Meu filho olhe para mim. –falou meu pai suplicante._

_ -John, faça alguma coisa. –pediu minha mãe._

_ -Vão embora. –gritei. –Por favor, vão embora. –supliquei pela décima vez, eu não queria machucá-los, não podia machucá-los, nunca me perdoaria se isso acontecesse._

_ -Não Remus. –falou meu pai. –Eu não vou te abandonar. –vi lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Urrei de dor novamente, minha visão começava a mudar, meus sentidos estavam a mil, era como se um turbilhão de coisas acontecesse ao mesmo tempo dentro da minha mente._

_ -Por favor! –minha mãe suplicava ajoelhada na entrada do porão. –Ele é apenas um garoto, por favor!_

_ -Remus meu filho, mantenha a calma. –pediu meu pai, meu corpo estava tremendo de tal forma que eu podia sentir o chão tremer junto._

_ -Saiam daqui. –pedi novamente. –Agora! –gritei, sentindo como se meu corpo estivesse sem rasgado, então eu não percebi mais nada, eu não era mais eu, a fera havia tomado conta de mim._

A dor da morte não era nada comparada a dor da transformação, as noites de lua cheia eram o meu inferno pessoal, as noites em que eu me transformava em algo terrivelmente perigoso, terrivelmente ameaçador. Mas como eu sempre disse eu tive sorte, afinal eu tinha os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter, amigos que provaram que não importa no que você se transforme você nunca deve se esquecer que quem tem amigos tem tudo.

_-Não, não e NÃO! –falei pela trilhonésima vez - Vocês não vão fazer isso e pronto._

_ -Aluado, relaxa, não somos mais crianças. –falou Sirius._

_ -Mas estão agindo como se fossem. –falei bravo, já sentindo a interferência da lua cheia._

_ -Relaxa Remus, temos tudo sobre controle. –falou James, passando a mão pelos cabelos automáticamente._

_ -Agora. –falei. –Mas não terá mais daqui a meia hora. - olhei para o céu escuro, para a noite que começava a chegar._

_ -Remus, somos seus amigos, nã vamos te abandonar. –disse James._

_ -É isso ai cara, não adianta não vai se livrar de nós, agora é bom irmos, daqui a pouco o Filch aparece. –Falou Sirius correndo para a floresta._

_ -Por favor. –pedi. –É loucura, vocês podem se machucar._

_ -Deixa disso Remus, já falamos, nós iremos você queira ou não. –teimou James._

_ -Pedro. –falei olhando para o garoto, ele era o mais medroso de todos, seria fácil fazê-lo desistir._

_ -Hã...Nós vamos com você Remus, já decidimos. –falou ele meio relutante._

_ -É isso ai. –falou Sirius sorrindo e em seguida se transformando em um cachorro, que era sua forma animaga. _

_-Loucos, são todos loucos. –resmunguei indo para a floresta._

Sirius, James, Pedro e eu, vulgo Os Marotos, o grupo mais descolado e encrenqueiro de Hogwarts tirando eu que era o monitor chefe certinho e cdf, ou como diria o Sirius, a vergonha dos marotos, eu sentia falta, sentia muita falta deles, é claro que eu realmente odiei muito Pedro quando descobrimos a sua traição, por causa deles James e Lily estavam mortos, Lily ela assim como os marotos foi uma das únicas pessoas que me aceitaram do jeito que eu era, Lily era mais que uma garota, era um anjo em forma de gente.

_-Eu sei o que você é. –ela falou me encarando. _

_-O que? – perguntei, não podia ser, ela não podia ter descoberto. _

_-Eu sei o que você é. –ela tornou a falar. Droga! Droga! Mil vezes droga. _

_-Não sei do que você está falando Lily, tem certeza que está bem? –me fingi de desentendido. _

_-Oras Remus, por favor! Não insulte a minha inteligência –ela disse brava –Eu sei o que você é, e quero que saiba que pode confiar em mim. –ela disse parecendo preocupada. _

_-Eu...-tentei falar algo, mas nada saia. _

_-Não diga nada, sei que isso não aconteceu por que você quis. –ela falou. –Quero que apenas confie em mim Remus, você ainda é meu melhor amigo. –ela falou sorrindo. Senti meus olhos marejados, Lily é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci._

_ -Obrigada. –sussurrei abraçando-a._

_ -Não tem que me agradecer Remmy. –ela disse me abraçando também._

Sim! Lily foi a melhor pessoa que conheci, ela era linda, simpática, inteligente, sua presença era hipnótica e tranquilizadora ao mesmo tempo. Muitas pessoas me perguntaram se eu era apaixonado por ela, mas não eu nunca fui apaixonado por ela, Lily amava James e James a amava embora tenham demorado a admitir. Eu só tinha olhos para uma garota embora não pudesse me declarar a ela, bem era o que eu pensava.

_-Dorcas, por favor. –pedi. _

_-Não Remus, por favor, peço eu, até quando achou que poderia me esconder isso? –perguntou ela calma. _

_-Não sei. –respondi deixando meus ombros caírem cansados. _

_-Você não entende não é? –ela falou._

_ -O que? Que eu sou um monstro que pode te machucar de uma hora para a outra? – falei com certo humor negro, típico dos ingleses._

_ -Não! –ela disse convicta. –Você não entende que não importa o que você seja, eu te amo. –ela falou chagando mais perto de mim. _

_-Você é louca. -sussurrei em seu ouvido. _

_-Aham, louca por você. –ela falou colando nossos lábios. _

_-Eu te amo. –sussurrei._

Dorcas Meadowes foi o meu primeiro amor, ela era como uma flor recém aberta, exalava perfume, beleza e simplicidade. Dorcas assim como os marotos e Lily, Dorcas foi uma das pessoas que me apoiou nos piores momentos da minha vida e o mais importante Dorcas foi uma das pessoas que me amou do jeito que eu era.

_-Eu sei que isso é loucura. –falei respirando fundo e tomando coragem. –E também sei que isso é perigoso, mas cansei de viver com medo. –falei olhando em seus olhos claros. _

_-O que Remus? –perguntou Dorcas curiosa._

_ -Dorcas, eu te amo. _

_-Eu sei, eu também te amo, mas ainda não entendi o porquê da conversa. –ela sorriu. _

_-É, que eu quero te perguntar algo. –falei ansioso. _

_-E o que é? –ela perguntou quase pulando de curiosidade. –Remus, por favor, fala logo. _

_Sorri, essa era Dorcas, minha namorada, uma garota linda e completamente impaciente. Procurei no bolso da calça o objeto que queria, abri a pequena caixinha de veludo azul, onde o anel que fora da minha mãe repousava, Dorcas estava estática à minha frente. _

_-Dorcas. –falei._

_ -Sim. –ela respondeu._

_ -Você, quer se casar comigo? –perguntei ainda ansioso. Ela resfolegou. _

_-AimeuDeus! AimeuDeus! AimeuDeus! – ela começou a falar._

_-Dorcas ta tudo bem? –perguntei preocupado. _

_-Tudo bem? Está tudo ótimo, que pergunta mais besta é esse é claro que eu quero me casar com você. –ela disse pulando no meu colo, sorri aliviado, eu amava essa doidinha._

Mas, assim como dizem que tudo que é bom dura pouco, isso também durou, Dorcas foi tirada de mim, Voldemort, o próprio, levou-a da forma mais fria e cruel, e eu esqueci o que era amar, prometi nunca mais amar novamente, Dorcas fora a minha vida e quando ela se foi levou com ela tudo o que havia de bom em mim, eu continuava a lutar contra as artes das trevas, mas não tinha mais um objetivo, eu apenas lutava.

**_¹ Dorcas Meadowes, nascida 14 de fevereiro de 1960, falecida 24 outubro 1981. _**

**_Nada jamais substituira um companheiro perdido._**

_Deixei que a rosa branca escorregasse pelos meus dedos enquanto eu caia de joelhos diante do seu túmulo, diferente do que os outros pensavam, eu não estava sentindo nada, nenhuma dor, qualquer sentimento que pudesse sentir bom ou ruim, havia morrido com ela, eu não era mais humano, não era mais um monstro, um bruxo, nada, tudo que eu fui um dia, morreu. Lily chorava abraçada a Emmeline e James, eu não havia sido o único a perdê-la todos nós sentimos como se um pedaço de nós tivesse e morrido, foi assim quando Marlene morreu, e agora estava sendo assim com Dorcas e será assim caso um de nós tenha o mesmo destino. _

_Levantei e fui em direção aos meus amigos, Sirius me abraçou tentando me consolar, em vão. _

_-Vai dar tudo bem cara, nós vamos acabar com o canalha que fez isso. –ele falou com raiva. _

_-É, mas isso não vai trazê-la de volta. –falei seco, virando as costas e indo embora sozinho. _

Quando a gente pensa que nada pode piorar, descobrimos o quanto estávamos errados, uma semana depois James e Lily foram mortos, sacrificaram-se em nome do único filho, aquele qual seu destino era vencer quem havia matado Dorcas, quem havia matado seus pais, Sirius foi preso, acusado de matar trouxas e Pedro, mas eu nunca acreditei.

Fiquei anos sem amigos, família, amor... Até o dia em que Dumbledore me chamou para lecionar em Hogwarts e eu pude finalmente conhecer Harry, o filho dos meus melhores amigos, fiquei muito espantado com a semelhança, não só física, mas também o dom de se meter em encrencas e o talento para o quadribol. Dumbledore me pediu ajuda para que pudessemos voltar com nossa antiga luta, a Ordem da Fênix, no começo achei que fosse loucura, voltar para a Ordem seria reviver meus piores momentos, reviver a morte de Dorcas e dos meus amigos, da antiga Ordem só sobrara eu, Dumbledore, Emmeline e Snape, os outros estavam mortos, ou loucos como Frank e Alice, mais tarde Sirius viria se juntar a nós. O começo foi difícil, muito, mas depois eu comecei a sentir como se tivesse um objetivo novamente, proteger Harry era mais importante que tudo agora.

Pensei que depois de Dorcas, nunca mais amaria, mas foi então que um furacão de cores e formas, devido a sua habilidade de metamorfomaga, entrou em minha vida, Nimphadora Tonks, embora ela odeie esse nome, foi um banho de cores e luz no meu caminho, eu tentei resistir no começo, mas não pude.

_-Remus Lupin, você aceita Nimphadora Tonks como sua legitima esposa? –perguntou Dumbledore, recebendo um olhar severo de Dora, por ele ter usado seu nome completo. _

_-Sim. –falei sorrindo._

_ -Nim...-começou Dumbledore, mas logo parou ao receber outro olhar maligno. –Digo, Dora Tonks, aceita Remus Lupin como seu legítimo esposo? _

_-Ai, sim. –ela falou quase saltitando._

_ -Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. –disse Dumbledore, eu a beijei sentindo-me depois de anos, feliz de verdade. _

_-Meus parabéns. –disse Molly abraçando-nos, a cerimônia foi realizada Na'Toca apenas para os amigos, mas eu ainda gostaria que Sirius, James, Lily e os outros pudessem estar aqui._

Confesso que fiquei com medo e quis fugir quando Dora me disse que estava grávida, eu tive medo, muito medo, medo por aquela criança que traria consigo a minha maldição, ela não merecia isso, mas quando Ted nasceu eu esqueci tudo, esqueci meus medos, minhas dores, esqueci quem eu era.

_Quando finalmente ouvi o choro, senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas, ele nasceu, o meu filho nasceu. _

_-Nasceu. –falou Andy, mãe de Dora, trazendo um pequenino embrulho azul nos braços, ele se mexia tentando em vão se livrar do cobertor. –Tome. –ela disse entregando-a para mim. _

_-Espera. –eu disse nervoso. –Eu... _

_-Apenas relaxe, Remus. –falou Andy. Relaxei enquanto ela o arrumava em meus braços. _

_Olhei para seu pequeno rosto perfeito, ele olhou para mim com seus olhinhos castanhos e sorriu, no momento que sorriu seus olhos mudaram, ficando verdes vivos. Sorri, ele era um metamorfomago, como a mãe. Entrei no quarto ainda segurando-o, Dora sorriu. _

_-Ele muda. –falei. Ela arregalou os olhos. _

_-O que? _

_-Ele muda, assim como você, é metamorfomago. –falei. Ela sorriu pegando-o no colo._

_ -Ele é tão lindo. _

_-Assim como você. –repeti.. _

_-Eu te amo. –ela falou. _

_-Eu também te amo. –falei beijando-a._

E amava, muito, e gostaria que pudessemos ficar mais tempo juntos, mas infelizmente não é possível, então como se alguém me chamasse fui levado para outro lugar, na verdade meu corpo continuou caído, estático, mas minha alma ou algo assim foi levado para a floresta e eu os vi James, Lily, Sirius e Harry.

-Você tem sido tão corajoso. –falou Lílian observando Harry como se essa fosse sua única chance.

-Você está quase chegando –disse James –Muito perto. Estamos...tão orgulhosos de você.

-Dói? –perguntou Harry.

-Morrer? Nem um pouco - falou Sirius. –Mais rápido e mais fácil do que adormecer.

-E ele vai querer que seja rápido. Quer terminar logo. –falei, era como se estivesse ali de corpo e alma, pude sentir a brisa fria.

-Eu não queria que você tivesse morrido. –ele disse - Nenhum de vocês. Sinto muito...

Ele me olhou suplice.

-...logo depois de ter tido um filho...Remus, sinto muito...

-Eu também sinto. Lamento que nunca chegarei a conhecê-lo...mas ele saberá por que morri, e espero que entenda. Estive tentando construir um mundo em que ele pudesse viver uma vida mais feliz.

-Vocês ficaram comigo? –perguntou Harry.

-Até o fim. –respondeu James.

-Eles não poderão vê-los?

-Somos parte de você - disse Sirius. –invisíveis a todos os outros.

Harry olhou para Lílian.

-Fique perto de mim. –disse ele baixinho, ele começou a andar e fomos com ele, quando chegou a hora Harry deixou a pedra cair e nós fomo sumindo aos poucos, mas estávamos lá, o tempo todo, quando tudo terminou me despedi dos meus amigos, era hora que cada seguir o seu caminho, vi Dora ao meu lado sorrindo, ela me deu a mão e seguimos juntos.

Dizem que na hora da morte, todo a sua vida passa diante de você como em um filme, agora sei que isso é verdade.

* * *

n/a: Tá, não sei por que diabos escrevi essa fic, mas de repente me bateu uma vontade, nunca tinha escrito nada na visão do Remus portanto me perdoem se ficou muito chata.

¹ Como não sabia a data de nascimento e morte da Dorcas, já que nunca foi citado em nenhum livro que eu me lembre eu resolvi inventar uma.

p.s: acho que vocês já perceberam que essa última parte da fic é do sétimo livro, só que na visão do Remus :B hihi..

Beijos, Talita.


End file.
